


棒棒糖

by killalusimeno



Category: Katana ZERO (Video Game)
Genre: 150, Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killalusimeno/pseuds/killalusimeno
Summary: 雨快停了的时候，十五号问他，你吃过这个吗？
Relationships: Fifteen (Katana ZERO)/Zero (Katana ZERO)
Kudos: 5





	棒棒糖

雨快停了的时候，十五号问他，你吃过这个吗？

零号的视野一片模糊，灰蒙蒙的一片，不仅因为他盯着窗户看，还因为世界的边缘存在着不应该存在的色散，就像是重新进入另一个等待测试的未来时那样，他的这个世界有点儿摇晃。十五号的声音打着转传来时，他惊讶地意识到自己已经看着时间看了太久，以至于时间离他远去，只好花了些时间一个一个抓回四处乱跑的注意力。可等他忙活完，定睛望去，却发现自己正看着一团蛋白质糊糊。

他沉默了一会儿，反问道：你没吃过这个？

十五号耸了耸肩。

没有，他说。

他用拇指和食指捏着一根又小又细的白色塑料棒，其他三根手指不想靠太近一般张开，形成了个格外夸张的姿势。塑料棒的顶端就挑着那团蛋白质糊糊，看上去怪恶心的，可那个金发的男孩仍然用一种钻研似的神情盯着它。零号意识到，有时梦和现实的分界线十分模糊，未来和现实也是如此，还要加上过去与现实这一对好搭档。

都是柯罗诺斯的错。

窗外没有雨声，幸好也没有烟，但是有一瞬间，零号觉得他从窗户里看到了什么与雨林不同的东西。城市。一座钢筋水泥打造而成的灰漆漆的城市。那怎么可能呢？他想。但是你瞧，他听不到雨声也知道现在正在下着雨。他俩坐在屋子里，而屋子里就只有一张椅子。他们两个一人坐半张，身子挨在一起，把重心往对方身上靠，这样一来，哪怕他们两个都睡着了，也能够从摔到地上的未来里幸免于难。十五号打量着他那根反对地心引力的蛋白质糊糊，零号则打量着那和他一样穿着伽马中队军服的男孩，觉得真是奇怪了，他竟然没吃过那个东西。

你肯定吃过，零号说。你肯定吃过这东西，那味道你肯定不会忘记，再说我记得你吃过。

我可不打算相信你的记忆，我要自己试试。金发男孩说完便把嘴贴了过去，在那上头舔了一下。零号看得皱起眉头，脑海里不断重现那奇怪的蛋白质糊糊的味道：也就是没什么味道，而且口感还很怪。可十五号却只是露出一副若有所思的表情，好像在吃的是别的东西。他舔了舔嘴唇，回味了一番，随后又去舔了一次那根蛋白质糊糊。

这一次，零号往一旁缩了缩脑袋。

我觉得你真勇敢，他说。

勇敢者死得少，而且这比方糖要好吃，十五号评价道。他说话时露出的是那表情：先是格外得意地笑了起来，意思是“可怜鬼，这你不懂了吧”，但那笑容转瞬即逝，很快便成为了常常出现在他脸上的那一种，方便他应对任何一种情况；既不至于流露太多的感情，也不至于让他自己觉得憋屈。“恰到好处”是最恰到好处的形容。在零号轻哼了声后，他又说：你有时也会拿一些奇怪的东西回来，我每次都帮你什么都不说，你就当帮我个忙，也试一下吧。

那该死的循循善诱的语气。

零号按住他的手腕，说：想都别想。他想，这事大概就会这样算了，要么金发的那个会就此放弃，要么蛋白质糊糊会被直接塞进他的嘴里，然而十五号却突然摇了摇头，用另外一只手耐心地掰开抓着他手腕的那些手指，随后握住了零号的那只手，把它按在他俩靠在一起的腿上。

他说：你总归会忘了这事，所以舔一下又有什么关系？

这话让零号说不出话来。他盯着十五号，想从那人的脸上看出点儿端倪来，可那只是一张和平时没有差别的笑脸。为什么我会忘了这事？他问。你打算重来吗？

和我无关，十五号回答。

如果和我有关，我就会记得。

那你到底要不要尝尝看？

蛋白质糊糊越靠越近，逼得零号的脑袋里警铃大作。他一点儿也不想尝这玩意儿，他知道这味道，也记得这口感，可不像小小年纪就痴呆的十五号，所以他根本没必要去特地再舔一口被十五号给舔过两次的蛋白质糊糊，何况它还黏在一根小白棒上头，让人觉得地球指不定被翻了个面，鬼知道里头还加了什么。哎哟喂，想想都觉得恶心。

他凑过去，用没被抓住的那只手握住十五号捏小白棍子的那只手，含住了那团蛋白质糊糊。

该死，他听见十五号大笑出声，而那团玩意儿尝起来一点儿也不像蛋白质糊糊。他张开嘴让金发男孩把它拿走，又是舔嘴唇又是咂嘴，自己都不清楚这算是在回味还是在分析。十五号看着他，问，你觉得怎么样？

很硬，甜甜的，不是蛋白质糊糊的味道，零号说。这是什么？

你知道这是什么，我说了你总会忘记的。你知道这是第几次了吗？

零号不知道十五号这天为什么总说这种让人云里雾里的话。梦，未来，过去，要说的话，这三者全都属于“非现实”，而相对应存在于它的对面的便是“现实”。好比说：下雨时不存在雨的声音，这就让其归入了“非现实”的范围。要说的话就是这个道理。十五号的那些发言自然也属于前者的范围内，但是十五号自身和雨一样都属于后者，即现实。

属于现实的十五号把那根疑似蛋白质糊糊的甜味玩意儿放进嘴里，右边脸颊便鼓起了一小块，露在嘴唇外的细棍子让零号想起从未能让他提起兴致的烟。但是那种甜味在他嘴里挥之不去，因此他侧过身子面向金发男孩，上半身和下半身扭向不同的方向是怪难受的，可他偏要这么做。他盯着十五号的嘴唇看，也不知道自己认为在看的是那上面还是那里头。

大概是注意到了零号的视线焦点，十五号又笑了起来。他笑得越开心随便，零号就越盯着他看，到最后彻彻底底地移不开视线，而他越是盯着十五号看，他这个世界的边缘色散程度就越严重，到了最后，他觉得周围全是彩色的粒子。但谁在乎这个。说不定只是柯罗诺斯的新的副作用。笑够了后，十五号伸出手，在零号的侧脸上轻轻拍了拍，用大人的口气说：

该醒了。

我不干，零号说。

“该醒了，”十五号不耐烦地重复道。

因此零号在他的沙发上猛地坐起身来，又因为困倦而重新倒了下去。他听见雨水打在窗户和楼顶上，啪嗒啪嗒响个不停，倒是让人觉得十分有现实感。那身浴衣当不成被子，但也也不在意。他躺了一会儿，在重新睡着前从嘴唇间抽出那根棒棒糖的棍子，随手丢到了电视柜的旁边。硬糖早就在他嘴里全部化开了，留下一片黏黏的椭圆形的牛奶的甜味，他把舌头抵着上颚蹭了一会儿，那味道才均匀地在他嘴里分散开来。甜味让他觉得自己忘记了什么，但当他想起那不过是非现实的梦境时，他便连自己忘了梦的内容这件事也丢到一旁去，彻彻底底地给忘记了。


End file.
